Pumps used in various operations, such as minerals processing, chemical, oil and gas, power generation etc. experience constant changes in their condition. This may be in the form of e.g. fluctuations in performance and/or degradation of various components of the pumps.
In regards to performance fluctuations, these may be caused by internal changes to the pump or external (e.g. environmental) changes. Such changes may require modification of various operating parameters of the pump to ensure that the performance of the pump is maintained within a suitable range. For example, a change in the consistency of material being processed by the pump may require an adjustment of flow rate.
Often such pumps operate in highly destructive conditions, whereby components of the pumps may be worn away or pitted due to e.g. cavitation. The degradation of one component can lead to imbalances in the pump that results in accelerated degradation.
Both performance and life of a pump can have a direct impact on the costs of running an operation. If a pump fails it can result in the shutdown of an entire process. Similarly, pumps running at sub-optimal performance levels can result in an inefficient process that consumes more energy than required. As such, there is a need to monitor these conditions of a pump.
One known method of doing this is to have an operator observe the pump in person. The operator may view and listen to the pump, and may take various measurements of parameters of the pump. Based on experience working with such pump, the operator may be able to provide an estimate of how the pump is performing, and whether the pump, or one of its components, requires replacement.
Such a method of monitoring pumps relies on the operator's experience, and may ignore many operating parameters of the pumps that are not readily available for measurement by the operator. This may lead to inaccuracies in the estimates made by the operator.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the prior art forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.